


Photos

by Foxboots



Series: Virgnut and The Palm Trees [2]
Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: MAX is covered in them, Virgnut is back, no one is spared from them, not even the craft, poor four, the sequel to Virgnut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 16:04:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6812488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foxboots/pseuds/Foxboots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They were everywhere, on everything and in every place possible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Photos

A sequel to Virgnut

Scott had the company print at least a million of them, if not more.

They were everywhere: and Virgil meant everywhere. From the living room to the pool; the deck chair to the hangar; from their rooms to their craft; in the pool water, out in the forest and on the beach: John had even reported them up in Five. They really were everywhere.

M.A.X. was decorated head to wheels. The kitchen had various versions of them plastered to the walls, inside the fridge, oven and on plates and cups. They were hidden amongst clothes within any gap possible. Small prints and large prints. Virgil was horrified to learn that his baby, Thunderbird Two, was covered in one big one - and on the inside as well. His pods were not left free either. Four: poor Four, left floating in the water, was a victim of this attack. Not only that, but there was a smaller version of Four made out of them. How dare those photo prints mock Four.

John claimed that Five was also attacked by it. The gravity ring was blessed with multiple sizes and versions of them. The space elevator was kindly victimised by these things too.

"Virgil? Why are there photographs of you, Virgnut and I everywhere?" Brains asked. A covered M.A.X. appeared and the scientist began to remove the photos only to find another layer of them on his mechanical assistant. With a sigh he began to remove both layers. M.A.X. beeped and began to attempt to remove the photos too. It didn't work.

Kayo had gone to John in the space elevator, taking down the multiple family photos of Virgil and Brains with Virgnut as she went up to assist John in the task of removing the paper prints from Five.

Some time later, after many hours of removing them from M.A.X and from the crafts, the Tracys moved on to the bedrooms to de-picture them. Well, Alan and Gordon did. Virgil and Brains (and M.A.X.) removed the photos from the living room while John and Kayo worked on Five. Grandma sorted the kitchen and Scott was... Well, no one knew where the eldest Tracy brother was. Virgil squinted: Scott should be helping too! The faster they got this done, the faster they could work together and find the culprit.

After taking all visible photos down, the sun had set and Virgil went on a hunt for Scott. Brains was left to dispose of the photos (though he did keep the really cute ones) and was tasked to send the two small Tracys to bed. John and Kayo has gone to sleep in space after a romantic dinner, decorations having been supplied by the culprit of the photos. After successfully tucking in one squid and one small space noodle into their respective beds, Brains headed up to his shared room with Virgil (and Virgnut). However, Virgil wasn't in there. A note was placed on his pillow stating that he had gone out to find Scott as he was nowhere to be found.

Virgil searched almost everywhere, he'd searched the rooms, the lounge and kitchen and even had a look in the laboratories and checked the forest. The only places he hadn't checked were the hangar, their craft and Five. Heading towards the hangar he called out for Scott. Four was safely locked up so he couldn't be in there, Two and her pods were put away and three was also Scott-free. That left One. As Virgil got closer he could hear a noise. It sounded like a machine. Finally at Thunderbird One, he opened the hatch, and unsurprisingly Scott was in there. What was surprising, however, was the fact that there was an industrial photocopying machine in there too. The machine was surrounded by stacks of papers and upon closer inspection showed it was the photos that had been put up.

Scott had the decency to turn around with a sheepish look holding one of many photos and made a break to run. Except Virgil was blocking the exit. So, with his big lumberjack hands he grabbed his big brother and hauled him back into the ship for questioning.

**Author's Note:**

> beta'd by the grammar fairy aka tinglingsquidsense


End file.
